The Reaper
by PoisonsNector
Summary: After a Bar Brawl a young woman is given the chance of a lifetime by a very impressed Vince McMahon. Paired with Glenn Jacobs(Kane) this is the story of her struggle threw life, love and the world of Wrestling. Set in 2003 before Kane removed his mask. This story will not fallow the story line that happened because it is a work of my Imagination. Rated M for things yet to Happen.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer- I do not own any wrestlers that may be featured in the story they belong to whom every they belong to. This story it a work of my imagination and may not to suitable for all audiences.

A/N: I'm normally not into having people read my writing. With that said this is my third attempt at a Fan fiction and I hope you like it.

The Reaper

The crowd in the Staples Center in Seattle Washington falls into a hushed whisper as the arena goes dark. The people are here to enjoy a lively night of Wrestling. There's a flash on the titantron as the sound of hideous female laughter fills the Arena. Images flash across the giant screen. Pictures of desolate landscapes, cities void of human life. Then suddenly the pictures stop and in Blood Red letters a message appears.

A Reckoning is coming to The WWE

In One Week The Reaper will have its Revenge

Mortal Souls of Those Who are Damned Beware

The Reaper is coming.

The Crowd breaks into uncontrollable cheers. They have no idea about who the new wrestler could be but they don't care. Someone new always excites the fans.

**_One Week Later._**

Standing outside of the Security entrance at the Moda Center in Portland Oregon Vaness DeLaRouge has no idea what she is doing. Two months ago she was approached outside of a police station in Madison Wisconsin by a man claiming that he wanted to give her the chance of a life time. The Night before was a foggy haze to her. She dose remember that she had been deep into a bottle of Vodka when all hell broke loose. You would have thought that someone would think twice before they laid their hands on a Beautiful 6 foot tall Amazonian woman but not everyone would. Vaness turned some heads that night with her ability to hold her own against some scary looking bikers. One of those heads just happened to belong to Shane McMahon. He just happened to get his phone out in enough time to video Vaness kicking the shit out of two guys before the Police got to the bar. Shane was so impressed that the sent the Video to his Father Chairman and CEO of the WWE.

_After a night in the drunk tank separated from everyone else Vaness just wanted to get out of the Police Station. She hated it when people touched her HELL she hated people in general. It didn't help that she had an anger problem and six older brothers that always picked on her. She learned how to fight early and she always stood her ground. So when she was approached on her way out of the station by a pompous looking Ass Hole she had to bite her tongue. She stopped to glare at the older man. _

_ "__My Name is Vince McMahon and I am here to offer you the chance of a life time" He pause to smile at the young woman before continuing. She had to hold back a smile who does this man think he is?_

_ "__Look Buddy I'm going to stop you right there. I'm not interested in anything you have to offer so don't waste your breath. Unless you can get me out of the shitty ass city before dark I don't want to hear it." Her voice is smooth with a slight French accent to it. Vince just continued to smile at her, and then extends his hand with an envelope in it._

_ "__Inside you'll find some paper work and a plane ticket leaving for Stamford Connecticut in seven hours. Read over the papers sign the non disclosure agreement and meet me at the Airport in five hours if you want your life to change forever." With that he walked away from her and got into a black car waiting at the curb. _

She had made the decision to go but only because it got her somewhere new. What she didn't realize at the time was what was being offered. Now standing here in front of the Arena where she was going to make her live TV debut it was all starting to sink in. She was about to join the hectic world of professional wrestling. She learned everything she could learn over the last few months during intense training sessions with different people and they finally gave her the go ahead. Vince wasted little time setting up a persona and a debut. The only thing Vaness requested was that was not going to be some goodie goodie Diva. If she was going to wrestle she wanted to do it against worthy opponents and because of how she Viewed other females none of them where worthy.

She realized that she had been standing there just staring at the door for the last ten minutes and decided it was best to move forward with her plan. She was going to go in there keep her head down, not draw any unneeded attention to herself, and find Vince's office. That was first on her list. She approached the door and knocked firmly. The Door swung open after a few moments of waiting and a large man was standing in the frame.

"Can I help you?" The man asked Vaness smiles sharply and nodded.

"I'm Vaness DeLaRouge I'm here to see Mr. McMahon" The Man looks down at a clip board in his hand and nods slowly.

"We are expecting you. I'll call someone to come get you come on in" The man moves aside and motions for Vaness to fallow him. She dose slowly readjusting the gym bag that is slung across her shoulder. The man pulls out a cell phone and quietly makes a phone call. He looks over at Vaness as he closes the flip phone. "Someone will be right down for you."

In the Arena

Vince has spent the last thirty minutes in an intense conversation with Glenn Jacobs known to the world as Kane about the new story line they want him to do.

"Vince I already told you I'm done with tag teams unless you plan on putting the Brothers of Destruction back together I don't want to be paired with someone here." Glenn has made it adamantly clear that he is not up for the tag team bull shit. He was just about to return to the ring after taking time off because of his divorce now he just wants to get back and entertain the fans.

"Let me put it to you thing way Glenn. I'm not asking….I'm telling you that you will be in a Tag Team its whats best for business right now. I know you hate being told what to do and I understand that you really don't want to have to deal with some Superstar that's just trying to make a name for themselves but you will be a part of this. If it makes it easier on you just think of them as your rookie. I just need someone to watch over the new Superstar. I have a feeling it's going to be a rough time." Vince has decided he isn't going to take no for an answer. Vaness it going to need someone like Glenn who's been around the block a few times. His first choice would have been Mark but thanks to an injury that just isn't going to happen.

"Well then since it seems I don't have a choice here. Who's it going to be? Someone out of developmental? Or Here Already?" Glenn just wants this meeting to be over. He wants to meet this new person and be back in the ring.

"Well they Debut tonight" Vince stays smiles a Cheshire cat grin.

"The only person you have debuting tonight is The Reaper. Surely you can't mean that you want to pair me with your Mystery Man"

"That's where you're wrong Glenn that's exactly what I want to do but you do have one thing wrong. It's not my Mystery Man it's my Mystery Woman." The look on Glenn's face has Vince chuckling softly to himself. There's a soft knock at the door and both men's heads snap in its direction. "Would you like to meet her?" Vince asks Glenn a small smirk forming on his lips. Glenn nods slowly.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N~ if you are enjoying the story so far please take a moment to review.

**_Vince's Office_**

Glenn holds his breath as the door slowly opens. His eyes go wide as he takes in the woman that's going to be his tag team partner. She stands about six feet tall, has a head of wavy flowing red hair, her crystal blue eyes pierce him to his core. There's nothing but muscle on her thin frame although she has curves in all the right places. The black leather pants and black tank top hugs her figure agreeably. Glenn's mouth goes dry as his heart starts to beat faster. She cracks a smile in Vince's direction but it doesn't seem to reach her eyes.

She steps into the room almost as if she is gliding on air and Glenn can't help but notice the way her hips sway seductively from side to side. This is a woman who gets what she wants or at least that's the air she portrays. Glenn adjusts slightly in his seat suddenly noticing a tightness in his jeans as his body responds to this woman.

"Ah…Vaness" Vince breaks the silence that has settled over the room.

Vaness pays little to no attention to the man sitting in front of Vince's desk. Although she can almost feel his eyes looking upon her, sizing her up, slowly taking her in. She has to hold back the urge to return the man's gaze but she knows what she would see there. Every man was the same, when they looked at her all they saw was her body, her large breasts and perfect curves. She hated them all for that. Only ever looking on the outside never to what she holds within. Vince stands and extends his hand out to her. She takes it and they share a firm hand shake.

"Vaness I'd like you to meet Glenn Jacobs." Vince says motioning to the man in front of the desk. The man stands and his shear height grabs Vaness's attention. She's not used to having to look up at people. She has to admit to herself he is a good looking man. All muscle, longish brown hair tied back at the nape of his neck. His black t-shirt and jeans hug is body but also give him a laid back feel. He extends his hand to her and she takes it. As their fingers touch a zap of electric current shoot up her arm and all the way to her core she shivers in response. They share a slight hand shake and then both pull their hands away quickly.

"Mr. Jacobs" Vaness finally speaks her smooth voice fills the room her accent just barely peeking thru.

"Glenn this is Vaness DeLaRouge your new tag team partner." Vince states as Vaness's head whips in his direction.

"My what?" Vaness almost shrieks.

"Your tag team partner" Glenn cuts in his deep voice resonating threw her bones.

"Vince you never said anything about being on a team. I'm kind of a lone wolf here. I don't do the teams well." Vaness smiles over at Glenn but there is a truly worried look in her eye.

"Ms. DeLaRouge I am also mostly a lone wolf but having a person to have your back can be very important in this business. Vince has paired us together and I don't see a reason why Kane and The Reaper won't be able to work together. We are going to be a tag team not a couple" Glenn chuckles softly as he finishes speaking. The worried look almost disappears from her eyes.

"I guess it wouldn't be all that bad to have some back up. Just do me one favor Mr. Jacobs ...keep your hands to yourself" She smiles sharply in his direction.

"I have no problem with that. As long as you understand that sometimes in the ring or when doing things for the show we may have to touch. I won't do it just because I want to or anything" Glenn smiles at her again. He can't remember a time that he was smiling so much. Vaness nods her head at him in agreement.

"Good now that you two have it all settled this is how things are going to go this evening. Vaness is going to make her debut VS Randy Orton just like we originally planned. The match will be just like you've been practicing with the trainers over the last few days. But the writers have decided that the members of Evolution are going to come out and disturb the match.

It's been decided that as your about to win the match with Death's Grip, that submission move you use, HHH is going to get into the ring with a steal chair you're going to take one maybe two hits with that chair and then all four of them are going to pounce on you. Don't worry Vaness we plan to go over this part with you." Vince pauses

"I can take a chair shot you know" Vaness cuts in while shrugging her shoulders.

"Fine then I guess you can wing it so we don't have to show you. But as I was saying, Evolution is going to think that they have just destroyed The Reaper as they leave you lying on your back in the middle of the ring. That's when you're going to sit up just like Kane dose. You'll make a motion with your hand like come and get me and that's when the lights go dark. This is where Kane comes in He will head down the ramp as you head up the Ramp with Evolution stuck in the middle. They will scurry way as quickly as possible not expecting to see the Big Red Machine. Kane will then come face to face with you and take a knee in front of you. You'll do the whole hideous laughter bit and the arena will plunge into darkness. But remember we have kept the identity of The Reaper very secret and it may throw a kink in the plan when Orton realizes he's facing a woman. Don't let that man deviate to much if it seems like he is going easy on you take it to him."

Glenn and Vaness both look at each other and nod in unison. The plan doesn't sound too complicated or anything it should be fine. Glenn is worried how Randy is going to take facing a woman. Everyone in the locker room knows that he is a huge womanizer.

"Also just so you know we have set up a locker room just for The Reaper but I don't want you using it. Right now I have one of the security guys in there with a large black hooded cape on. For now you'll have to share Glenn's it's important to me that The Reapers identity says a mystery until after the match. So Glenn please take her to your locker room and keep everyone but wardrobe out they need transform her into the reaper." Vince smiles at them and stands about to send them on their way.

"One problem there Vince, Marks here for a visit you know how it's killing him to take time off and you also know I won't be able to keep him away. In fact I bet he's already here waiting for me" Glenn stands and rolls his shoulders stretching slightly after sitting for so long.

"Marks fine we both know he can keep a secret…..Oh and one last thing Vaness will you please put this on and pull the hood up until you get to the locker room" Vince asks while tossing a black hooded sweatshirt at Vaness. She slips it on and pulls the hood up while fallowing Glenn out of the office.

**_Glenn's Dressing Room a Few Hours Later_**

Hiding in the bathroom as Vaness is being fond over by the wardrobe, hair, and make up people. Glenn silently chuckles to himself as he gets ready. He had found out a few interesting things about the young woman hogging his dressing room. She was born in Paris France, the youngest of seven, her mother was a French diplomat and her father was a part of the US Military. She is only 24 years old and had lived in France until she was 12 when her father moved them to the US. She reviled the fact that she really didn't fit in with her family and as soon as she turned 18 she left home. With her stature and lots of fights between her and her brothers she made a living most of the time by fighting in whatever form she could, usually in illegal street fights and underground fighting rings. She warned him about her quick temper and almost seemed to be opening up to him until the wardrobe people came. She shut back down after that and Glenn was ushered out of the room.

Glenn quickly changes into his wrestling gear waiting until the last minute before he slides his mask into place. The sounds from the other room have gone quiet and he slowly peaks his head out the door.

"Is it OK for me to come out?" Glenn asks with his eyes close his head hanging into the room. Vaness holds back a chuckle.

"Only it you promise not to laugh" her voice is tight. Glenn opens his eyes as he steps into the room. Her back is to him as she stares at herself in the full length mirror. All he can see is the back of a black hooded jacket that's covering her from head to toe. "They gave me a mask" she stops the laugh that escapes her throat.

"Well Ms. DeLaRouge will you turn around so I can see you?" Glenn asks softly not wanting to upset her. She turns around to look at him taking the hood of her jacket down as she dose.

They have her in a half mask similar to his own except that hers looks like a skull on the outside, her hair is done up is a half up do hiding the straps of the mask. He notices that they have paled out her complexion a bit to give her more of a ghostly look. The front of the jacket makes it seem as if her skeletal structure is showing, it's quiet impressive that the wardrobe department came up with it. Glenn motions for her to take the jacket off and she does so in one swift move tossing it over a chair. Under the Jacket she is wearing back wrestling tights and boots and a skin tight black mid drift shirt with "The Reaper" in large bold blood red letters and a skeletal structure behind the writing in a bone color. Looking her over Glenn can really see that they are doing their best to give her a Grimm Reaper feel. The only question now is how her wrestling will impact the role.

The handle of the door rattles a bit as if someone is trying to get in and Glenn is thankful that he thought to lock it. After a few moments there's a sharp knocking at the door and slight cursing can be heard threw it. The noises pull both of them out of their thoughts as Vanessa dashes for her coat as Glenn walks to the door.

"Who is it?" Glenn calls threw the door using his deep Kane voice.

"What do you mean Who is it? Who do the hell do you think it is." Glenn softly chuckles to himself as he recognizes the voice of Mark on the other side of the door.

"Hold on Dead Man I'll be right out" Glenn calls back threw the door he walks back over to Vaness and leans in close to whisper to her.

"I'll be right back don't go anywhere while I'm gone." Vaness rolls her eye at him but nods in response. Glenn heads back over to the door and slips out into the hall. Once he's out of the room Vaness sighs with relief happy to finally be alone.


	3. Chapter 3

**Outside of Glenn's Locker Room**

Mark barely even let Glenn get through the door before he pulls him into a hug. The two of them have been friends for years. Glenn looks Mark over intently. Mark has been out of work for the last few months with a back injury.

"Oh don't give me that look Red. I'm fine…..really I am. The trainers think I can come back in a few weeks. I plan on hooking back up with you guys in Sacramento next week. "Mark says his deep voice booming threw the small space as he starts down the hall away from Glenn's locker room.

"I don't know man. I guess you know your body best, if you think you're ready to come back then I guess you must be. Plus I bet your driving yourself insane at home all alone" Glenn chuckles to himself. Mark hadn't been the same since his last divorce. It seemed like anytime they had time off Mark was coming home with him just to not have to be alone. That was going to change now due to the fact that Glenn's ex-wife got the house in the divorce.

"Enough about my back" Mark says frowning. "What I want to know is have you seen him yet?" Marks stops and looks at Glenn intently there's almost a spark in his eyes.

"Seen who?" Glenn asks confused.

"The Reaper, Glenn, with how secret McMahon is being about this new guy I was just wondering if you had seen him yet. I know that he does suppose to debut tonight. What do you think I'm doing here? Did you think I came all the way to Portland just to see your sorry ass?" Mark snickers to himself. Glenn has to stop himself from laughing out loud Mark always did have a way to make him feel unimportant.

"Well I guess it's just too much to hope for. That the Great and Powerful Undertaker would come out to see me his best friend." Glenn pauses to give Mark a hurt look. Mark just shakes his head and starts to walk down the hall again. "Well I should ask if you want to be surprised like the rest of the world or not" This grabs Marks attention as he stops after a few feet and turns around and to fix Glenn with a firm look.

"What do you mean?" Mark asks his eye brows sinking with the question.

"Well do you want to meet The Reaper and ruin the surprise or would you rather just wait until later in the evening. I mean the shows going to start in an hour and The Reaper makes their debut about an hour in. So I want to you know do you want to meet The Reaper now and spoil the surprise or wait and be as amazed as everyone else?" Glenn smirks over at Mark and Mark has to keep from rolling his eyes.

"So then I guess you have met him already?" Mark asks a slight amount of humor in his voice.

"You could say that. I mean for the time being The Reaper is in my locker room." Marks head snaps in the direction they have just come from.

"I just want to meet the man that's cutting in on my turf. You know that the whole Prince of Darkness is my thing. Or well was my thing. I'm not even here tonight to protect my yard" Mark frowns at Glenn frustrated for the fact that Vince thinks it's a good idea to bring in a new Superstar person so similar to his original. Mark begins to head back towards the locker room.

"Mark I don't think The Reaper choose to be The Reaper" Glenn says softly this makes Mark stop for a moment and stare hard at his best friend.

"What's up with all this The Reaper this and The Reaper that bull you're pulling out In fact now that I think about it you haven't specified The Reapers gender at all. Why dose Vince have you so closed mouth about The Reapers gender." Mark inquires seriously.

"Open the door and you'll find out" Glenn says motioning to the door they are standing in front of. Placing his hand on the handle and taking a deep breath Mark has a look of concern on his face. Normally Glenn is much more helpful in situations like these.

_**A Few Hours Later In the Arena**_

The arena is plunged into blackness and the crowd goes quiet. They all know what's coming and it has them waiting on the edge of their seats. The Sound of hideous laughter fills the arena and Blue by the Birthday Massacre the instrumental version blares out of the speakers. The titan tron flashes to life with pictures of desolate places. About 17 seconds into the song pyrotechnics go off lighting up the arena with a blue haze.

The lights flash in time to the music as The Reaper steps out on top of the ramp. She makes her way slowly down to the ring where Randy Orton is pacing around like a caged animal. She slowly steps up to the ring the lights returning to normal as her music is still ringing out across the arena. She walks over to the steps and slowly climbs them then enters into the ring facing Randy Orton. Randy Orton motions for a microphone and one is given to him. The crowd and commentators are stunned into silence.

"So this is The Reaper" Randy says gruffly into the mic as he slowly starts to circle around Vaness. "Is this some sort of a Joke? This woman…this woman is The Reaper?" Randy continues with an almost dumbfounded sound to his voice. Vaness just slowly nods her head and begins to remove her jacket. She tosses the now useless article of clothing out of the ring and once again faces Randy who then continues to circle her. "No…no you must be some sort of a gift for me maybe a nice new piece of ass" Randy finally decides quickly moving towards Vaness and slapping her on the backside. He laughs out smiling at her.

If Vaness's full face could be seen there would be a look of fury upon it. She takes no time to deliver a visually devastating round house kick to the side of Randy's head that drops him to the mat. He drops the mic in the process and Vaness bends down to pick it up picks it up.

She gets right down close to his face giving him a look of hatred. "Orton" Vaness does her best to make her voice sound demonic and domineering. "You have been measured and your soul has been found to be damned. You are as black as the depths of hell and it's time to send your soul back home. Judgment has been passed and I am here to collect payment for your sins." With that Vaness tosses the mic aside and the match begins.

Everything is going just like it did with the trainers even thought Vaness can feel Orton's rage boiling just under the surface. He is really not happy about that kick to his face. They don't deviate from what's been planned with the exception of the round house kick. Just as Vaness locks in Death's Grip, a variation of the steal cross, Evolution shows up. She holds the submission for as long as possible not even breaking when the first chair shot rings out across her back. HHH exchanges a worried look with Rick Flair but then brings the chair down again across her back. She lets go of Randy and drops down to one knee.

Seeing that she's still mostly up Randy Orton rips the chair from HHH's hands. He's determined to get her back for that kick earlier. He brings the chair down hard directly on her head and she yells out a little bit. She goes down the rest of the way landing hard on the mat on her back.

"What are you doing Randy" HHH whispers to Orton making it seem like he's checking to make sure the younger man is ok.

"She kicked me" Randy whispers back. The Four men look at each other each knowing that they have to stick to script but all slightly worried that she may be hurt. All of them except for Randy. All four men then begin the beat down that was planned. When they think they have done a good enough HHH bends down close like he's whispers malicious things to The Reaper.

"You ok" He asks the young woman laying face up on the mat. She barely twitches her lips up into a small smile. "I'm going to take that smile as a yes" HHH stands back up and kicks her one last time while yelling something outrageous to the fans. With that the four men turn and walk out of the ring.

Just at the four men reach the bottom on the ramp Vaness sits up and glares in the men's direction. The four see this on the Titan tron an turn around to give her looks of surprise. Vaness stands up slowly a wicked smile spread across her face. The four men look at her astonished. She then extended her arm out in their direction her fingers bidding them to come back and do their worst. At this moment just as planned Kane's pyrotechnics go off. While everyone is distracted Vaness slides out of the ring just as Glenn walks out on the top of the ramp.

The lights in the arena flicker on suddenly and Evolution notices it's between a rock and a hard place. None of them really like a fair fight and especially not one with Kane. They make a quick getaway up the side of the ramp and around the back of the titan tron. Vaness continues up the Ramp to Glenn. To the fans it looks like Kane is about to pummel the Reaper or the other way around. So when Kane kneels down in front of the Reaper and bows his head like he's paying homage. There is a collective gasp that can be heard around the arena.

The Reaper places a hand on Kane's shoulder. This makes Kane snap his head up. Their eyes meet and Glenn can almost see a wicked gleam in Vaness's eye she then tilts her head back and laughs manically then the arena is plunged into darkness.


	4. Chapter 4

_A/N~ Thank you firecrackern_ _for your wonderful review. I hope that as others read this story that you will take a moment to review. It really gives me inspiration and the drive to continue writing this story when I get your reviews. Thank you._

**_The Trainer's Room _**

Randy Orton sat down on a make shift a cot. The same one that has seen countless other wrestlers threw out the years nurse injuries from the ring. He was sore from head to toe. That woman had no idea how to pull her shots in the ring and he was fuming mad about it. There were already at least three bruises forming on his torso along with the one forming on the side of his face from that kick. He started to mutter small curses under his breath. Things like "when I get my hands on that woman" and "There's going to be fucking hell to pay"

Randy was so lost in his thoughts he hadn't realized so much time had passed. It was nearing the end of the show and he was still in his ring gear. Waiting for a trainer to see him seemed useless now. They where only going to tell him to take some ibuprofen and get over it. Not much they could do for sore muscles and bruises but still he waited. He needed someone else to see what that woman had done to him.

He was pulled from his thoughts as the door to the Trainer's room was yanked open and a young woman walked in. His breath caught in his throat for a moment. This was someone that Randy had never seen in his life and yet she looked so familiar to him. Her long red hair cascaded down her back and over her shoulders in breathtaking waves. She was stunning. Her body had all the perfect curves under her black leather pants and black tank top. Her crystal blue eyes seemed to scream out at him. Randy was so lost in the woman that he didn't even notice the large man that fallowed her in.

"It isn't polite to stare Orton." Glenn said gruffly to the younger man walking over to stand beside him. Glenn's comment made Randy snap out of his thoughts and Vaness chuckle softly to herself. Vaness walks slowly over to the two men smiling shyly. "What are you doing here Randy" Glenn inquires.

"Didn't you see my match? The Reaper sure doesn't know how to pull her punches. That bitch left a bruise on my face Glenn MY FACE." Randy replies angrily giving the bigger man an outraged look he then smiles kindly in the woman's direction. "Who do we have here?" Randy motions to the woman.

"Randy I'd like you to meet Vaness" Glenn said gesturing in Vaness's direction. "Vaness is new here." Glenn pauses for a moment waiting for Orton to connect the dots.

"Oh I didn't know we were getting a new Diva" Randy stays with a stupid smile on his face. Still oblivious to the fact that Vaness is the Reaper.

"I'm not a Diva" Vaness says laying her French accent on thick. "I'm a Superstar just like you and Glenn." She smiles over at them.

"Sure you are Sweet heart. Maybe they'll let you wrestle the small time crowd like Shannon Moore or Jamie Knoble but they are not my caliber at all." Randy says smiling over at Glenn. Who has a look on his face that says Randy may have just put his foot in his mouth.

"Small time Crowd Hmmm?" Vaness pauses and looks over at Glenn. "Glenn I think I've decided that I don't need to see the Trainers after all. I feel pretty good. I kind of just want to go back to my hotel and relax" Glenn just shakes his head in her direction.

"I don't think so, like I told you after the match, three chair shoots means that it's time to see the trainers. I know you said that the two to the back didn't hurt but that one to the head left one hell of a bump." Glenn pauses looking between Randy and Vaness waiting for the look of recognition. "Plus Marks waiting on us so we can go out and celebrate. It's not every day someone like The Reaper debuts" Glenn chuckles softly to himself at the look of disbelief on Orton's face.

"YOU'RE THE REAPER" Randy stands up and shout staring down at Vaness's slightly smaller frame. She just smiles boldly up at him.

"What if I am?" She asks him softly staring him down fearlessly.

The way she looks at him makes Randy pause. His checks flush with a reddish color. What was he saying earlier? He couldn't seem to remember something about wanting to beat her ass? Randy slowly sits back down and gives her a hard stare.

"You kicked me in the head" Randy says flatly.

"You slapped my butt. I think the kick was only fair. The last guy that touched me without my approval ended up in the hospital for two days. I think you can survive a little kick. Hell it was mostly for show it was barely at half strength" Vaness stated smiling at Randy mockingly. "Plus what kind of a man are you? That you had to run to the Trainers right after a match? It wasn't like we where brawling or anything."

"What are you talking about? You have no idea how to pull your punches. Your body shots feel like being beaten with a brick. Not to mention your kicks and what's up with that submission you locked in? Is there no way to break it? I thought you were going to break me in two." Randy can feel himself start to get angry again he tries to hold it back. He hates that she is questioning his man hood.

"Well Randy I guess you're not up to my caliber" she accuses smiling mockingly at him again. Randy has to bite his tongue. Glenn moves up besides her knowing that she may have just crossed a line. He hesitantly places a hand on her shoulder breaking the other two from their staring match.

"Come on Vaness let's get out of here" Glenn nods in Randy's direction but the younger may dose not acknowledge him. Glenn gently guides Vaness out of the room.

"We will finish this later Reaper" Randy calls out to their retreating figures "You can count on that" he stands up from the cot and begins to pace the room. He starts thinking of different ways to get Vaness alone. As long as Glenn is with her, she is a good as untouchable.

**_Vaness's Hotel Room_**

"Dress nice" Vaness says to herself in the mirror that's what Glenn had told her when he dropped her off at her room 20 minutes ago. As she stares into her reflection the last thing she wanted to do was get dressed up and go out but Glenn wouldn't take no for an answer. He told her you only debut once so live it up while you can. Please, Vaness could care less about living things up. She preferred to keep you own company rather than be out in a large group.

She applies a light layer of makeup to her face just enough to accentuate her eyes and lips. Her hair gets clipped up, some still hanging loose giving it a messy but sexy look. She leaves the bathroom, a towel wrapped around her and heads into the bedroom to search threw her luggage for something to wear.

Just over an hour after Vaness was dropped off there's a knock at her door. Glenn stands nervously on the outside waiting for Vaness to answer. He takes a deep breath as he hears the lock being flipped from the inside. Glenn was not normally the type that got dressed up and went out. Most of the locker room thought that he was a bit of a loner, although he had some good friendships among those people. He smiles as the door opens and he spots Vaness on the other side.

His heart begins to beat faster as he waits for her crystal blue eyes to lock with his. Although it was short notice Vaness has really cleaned up well. She is wearing a long black strapless dress that is fitted threw the bodice but bellows out at the skirt making it flow with her every movement. She has a leather purple jacket tucked under one arm and a black leather bag hung over one shoulder. Her hair is pinned up delicately with tendrils falling down passed her shoulders. Glenn has to stop himself from staring open mouthed at her.

"Do I look alright?" Vaness asks shyly thinking that maybe she over dressed after seeing Glenn's attire. He is wearing black fitted dress pants and a red button down shirt. His brown hair tied back at the nape of his neck.

"You look very lovely, Vaness" Glenn answers her question noting the look of apprehension that crossed her face. She smiles at him and exits the room. They walk side by side down the hall. Glenn has to stop himself from reaching over and taking her hand in his. Vaness resists the urge to link her arm threw his. They both sigh in frustration thinking that the other is very attractive but not knowing how to approach the subject.


	5. Chapter 5

_A/N~ Thank you again for your reviews. I would really love to hear some input on where you (My readers) might like this story to go. I have a lot of things I would enjoy to put in this story but I want to make sure you all are getting what you would like too. _

**_A Cab Ride in Portland_**

The taxi ride was quiet both Vaness and Glenn lost in their own thoughts. The car flowed thru the city streets with ease, never missing a turn. Their destination was some fancy restaurant at some equally fancy hotel Vaness could never even dream of affording. Glenn had told Vaness not to worry about it as they waited for the cab. That because it was her special night Mark and him where going to take care of everything.

"Did I tell you that you look lovely tonight?" Glenn asks breaking the uncomfortable silence that had settled over the car.

"Yes you did" Vaness replies back her accent making her voice sound airy and light. She turns slightly towards him a blush creeping into her cheeks.

"You're a very beautiful woman Vaness" Glenn continues his heart swelling. He had never thought before that the feelings he was feeling for this woman could happen so fast. He had only known her a few hours but he couldn't help the way his heart beat faster when she smiled his way.

"Beauty can be both a blessing and a curse Glenn. I may be beautiful but it has caused me much hardship in my relatively short life." Vaness responds not really thinking about what she is saying her head slightly bowed as memories of the past flood her mind. Glenn could not miss the way her eyes clouded over as she made this statement. He had to hold himself back from pulling her into his arms to comfort her.

"What do you mean? Hardships?" Glenn asks slightly confused. How could beauty be a curse to someone?

"What?" Vaness asks her head snapping up to stare into his eyes with a look of worry in hers.

"Never Mind" Glenn says almost ashamed. "It's not my place to ask. I've only known you for a very short time. I don't wish to pry into your past" he smiles at her. The worried expression she had on her face smoothes away into a small smile.

"So far you have been a good man Glenn. I do not wish to spoil our evening with talk of darker times. If you are able to stick around for awhile maybe one day I will tell you about what has happened in my past" she smiles at him a true smile that reaches her eyes then she looks back out the window taking in the city.

The cab pulls up to the curb outside the Heathman Hotel where Mark and Glenn had decided it would be best to have dinner. After dinner they planned on taking Vaness to a local dance club where the company had rented a VIP room for the wrestlers. They thought it would be best to give her a chance to mingle with the other superstars outside of the work place.

Glenn rushes out of the car first running around to the other side to open Vaness's door for her. He extends his hand to her trying to think of any reason to touch her. Vaness gently takes Glenn's hand as he helps her get out of the car. She releases his hand quickly after standing to smooth out her dress then just as Glenn moves his hand back to his side she takes it again gently squeezing it. She smiles up at him as they head into the hotel and towards the restaurant where Mark is waiting.

**_Two hours later Club Dirty Downtown Portland_**

After an amazing dinner Glenn, Mark, and Vaness are ushered into the VIP room at the Dirty Nightlife downtown Portland The room was jam-packed full of wrestlers, divas, and even some of the crew. Everyone is dancing and having a good time, the liquor is flowing and there are even a few people singing along with the song that is currently playing. The three walk over to an empty table saying hello to people as the walk by. Mark and Vaness take a seat and Glenn leans in close to Vaness.

"What do you want to drink?" Glenn asks Vaness close to her ear.

"I'll have a Jonny Walker Black Perfect Rob Roy." Vaness almost yells back at him. It's hard to be heard with all these people. Glenn gives Vaness a look that says he could not believe what she just ordered. A what he almost asks to himself Vaness just smiles up at him as he begins to walk away muttering her drink order under his breath.

"A girl who likes her liquor very interesting" Mark muses out loud to himself his voice a deep baritone with a southern drawl. He gives Vaness a small smirk.

"What's so interesting about that" Vaness looks sharply over at him. She has no problem tuning out the music to hear him ok even though it is very loud in the club.

"Well darlin, most women like there drinks light and sweet. I have met very few that drink straight liquor and even less that order a double without something else in it." The smirk never leaves Marks face as he leans in closer to her, turning on his charm, his deep voice rumbling with a slight sexiness to it.

"Well Deadman I think we have already establish that I'm not like most women." Vaness pauses to smirk right back over at him. She leans in close to him getting right up next to his ear. She whispers "And I wouldn't suggested calling me Darlin, sweetheart, or any other southern charm pet name again Mark or the kick that I delivered to Randy in the ring is going to look like a pat on the head compared to what I will do to you."

Marks head snaps in her direction after she whispers to him. He doesn't really notice how close they really are and as his head moves to look at her their noses lightly touch. Vaness pulls back quickly not enjoying even that slightest amount of unneeded physical contact. She glares in his direction but is attention has been pulled to Glenn returning with their drinks.

Glenn didn't miss the fact that Vaness and Mark where face to face only moments before but had to stop himself from laughing when Vaness pulled back from Mark. Obviously Marks charms had no affect on her. Glenn chuckles softly to himself as he sets down the drinks. Just as he is about to slide into the booth trapping Vaness in-between him and Mark she scoots out to stand beside him.

"Going somewhere?" Glenn asks during a break in the songs. Looking over at Vaness a smile on his face, she smiles back at him and grabs her drink. She takes a long drink only pausing to take a breath before she takes another drink. She sets her drink back down on the table and straitens out her dress.

"This is a dance club Glenn, I'm going to go dance" Vaness says mockingly looking between the two men before turning around and walking to the dance floor threw a mass of swaying bodies.

Glenn watches Vaness walk away with a small smile before he loses her in the crowd of people. He sits down with Mark and takes a drink of his beer. Mark can't help but stare at his friend. To Marks eyes Glenn looks like a little lost puppy wanting to fallow her which is quite humors due to Glenn's massive size. He can't help but realize that Glenn hasn't looked this way at someone since his divorce and even then he never really looked at his ex this way either.

Vaness turned a few heads as she approached the middle of the dance floor her body moving fluidly with the music. She loved to dance although took little time out of her schedule for something as unnecessary as moving her body as one with music. Her hips sway and her eyes close not really caring that she is not dancing with a partner as so many around her are. She continues dancing for a while not noticing that she has grabbed the attention of someone. Large hands grab her on the hips and she is pulled back against something solid and warm she tensed up as soon as contact was made.

Andrew Martin had been watching the beautiful red haired woman dancing for a few minutes before he decided he had to have her. He noticed she didn't have a partner and as he approached her he noticed her eyes were closed. Not thinking twice about it he grabbed her and pulled her to him. Not even noticing when she tensed in his grasp.

"I'm Andrew" He said to her in a low voice right next to her ear grinning like a kid in a candy shop. "Andrew Martin but you probably know me as Test from the show." Vaness wiggled her way out of his grasp shaking slightly. She whirls around and slaps him right across the face a look of hatred in her eyes. The people around them stop dancing to watch what's going on.

"Hello Andrew I'm Vaness" she takes a deep breath to compose herself. "You may or may not know me as The Reaper I debuted tonight on the show" She smirks at him as the smile slips off his face. There's a bright red hand print on his right cheek. "I would really like it if you would never touch me again" she almost growls at him before stalking off in the direction of the door.

Mark and Glenn don't even realize what's going on as Vaness exits the club and hails a cab. She has had enough male attention this evening and wants nothing more than for this night to be over. The two men continue drinking for a bit longer neither of them wanted to state their concern for the young woman who seems to have been dancing for a long time.

"I'll be right back Deadman nature calls" Glenn says gruffly standing up to head to the restroom. As he walks through the crowd of coworkers he can hear whispers about something that happed to Test. Something about a woman slapping the taste out of his mouth. Glenn has to chuckle to himself. Andrew always had been a bit of a womanizer Glenn was glad to hear someone had taught his a lesson.

Stepping into the bathroom he sees Andrew standing in front of a mirror something white pressed up to the right side of his face. Glenn goes and dose his business and then steps up beside the other man to wash his hands.

"Have you come to laugh at me too? Big Red" Andrew asks almost ashamed.

"What do you mean man?" Glenn inquires playing dumb to hopefully he can get the story first hand.

"Well I thought you may have come in here to laugh like some of the others had. They all thought it was funny that I got slapped for dancing with a woman" Andrew pauses to remove the towel he had presses against his face, showing off the large red mark that stands out across his cheek. "All I did was come up behind her and pull her against me. Slapping me wasn't called for we were just dancing."

"Who was it this time man? Lisa? Trish? Stacy? Oh please don't tell me it was Amy?" Glenn asks trying to keep his amusement out of his voice.

"Naw none of them some new girl, what was her name" Andrew pauses tapping his chin like it would help him remember the name. "Ahh yes I think she said her name was Vaness or something like that" Glenn had to stop himself from seeing red. He places his hand on the other man's shoulder squeezing down none too gently.

"Vaness IS MINE" Glenn says angrily knowing he really has no right to lay claim to this woman but feeling like he needs to. Andrew eyes go big.

"I'm sorry man" Andrew gulps out. "I didn't know. I won't touch her again I promise" he attempts to get out of Glenn's grip but fails.

"Where did she go?" Glenn asks using his best Kane voice.

"She left man she bolted for the front door after out confrontation." Andrew is almost hyperventilating at this point. He can't remember at time when Glenn acted this way over a woman.

"She better be ok Or it will be your ass" Glenn states flatly giving Andrew a certain look. A look that means one hair on her head out of place and you'll be a dead man.


End file.
